El costo de la vida
by Lobina
Summary: cuando todo se derrumba en el interior de Hermione llega a su vida una salvacion... salvacion de apellido Malfoy D
1. Pensamientos de ella

_**I**_

Salí del gran comedor tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían, no era justo, de verdad que no; pero nunca lo era para mí, entonces… porque me afecta tanto ahora.

Seguí corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, las lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer mi rostro; pero no iba a darles en el gusto a esas infelices… hoy no.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a las orillas del gran lago, por todo el lugar habitaba una inmensa desolación. El sol se había ocultado dejando un cielo completamente negro donde relucían una que otra estrella.

Aun sentía el murmullo de sus voces dentro de mi mente; ya no podía impedir que las lágrimas salieran intensamente. Las piernas ya no me respondían, me dejo caer de rodillas en el pasto húmedo apoyando mis manos frente a mí… cerré mis ojos tratado en vano de no pensar más en el asunto. De verdad que esto no era justo.

Hacía ya 6 meses que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, y todas las noches los recuerdos hacían acto de presencia en mi mente.

ese día terminaban las vacaciones de invierno y habían decidido ir a buscarme a casa de Víctor, pues este me había invitado a pasar unos días en su mansión… estaban por aterrizar cuando uno de los motores del avión dejo de funcionar provocando fallas en el sistema y la caída de este... ese día habían dejado un vacío en mi corazón, casi no dormía y no sabía cómo hacer para estar de pie; cada recuerdo era una lagrima… de verdad que hacia el intento de recuperarme, pero volvía a caer cuando pensaba en que gran culpa fue mía. Si hubiera decido pasar las vacaciones con ellos…

La guerra con Voldemort había terminado hacia a casi un año, por lo que las relaciones con los Slytherin pasaron de peleas e insultos a una tregua indefinida; esto ayudo a que muchos de nosotros nos hiciéramos de amigos provenientes de esa casa. Con el tiempo Harry, Ron y yo nos habíamos relacionado con más de algunos de ellos.

Pansy ya no era la joven arrogante y superficial que aparentaba ser. Casi siempre se le veía con Ginny charlando amenamente por los pasillos del colegio. Hasta me había defendido las ocasiones en las que Lavender y Patil trataban de humillarme o de lastimarme con lo de mis padres. Zabini era un caso singular, un día se acerco como si fuéramos amigos de siempre y comenzó a charlar y a reír junto a nosotros, y sin pensarlo ya era parte del grupo. Al principio Ron y Harry desconfiaban del moreno pero con el pasar del tiempo dejaron las dudas y comenzaron a tranzar una amistad; a veces practicaban Quidditch juntos o jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico y cuando habían clases compartidas por las dos casas los tres hacían grupo dejándome junto a Pansy y Draco… este ultimo siempre mantenía una distancia acorde a él, era verdad que habíamos dejado los insultos, pero tampoco nos dirigíamos palabra si no era para trabajos o un simple saludo.

Harry y Ron habían sido muy comprensivos con mi situación, trataban de no dejarme sola, después de clases, cuidaban de que nadie ni nada me hiciera daño, de alguna forma se habían vuelto muy protectores con migo, de vez en cuando hasta me acompañaban a la biblioteca y eso de verdad que era un esfuerzos para ellos. Por las noches cuando las pesadillas se hacían presentes Ginny venía a mi cama tranquilizando mis sollozos, ese abrazo maternal que me ofrecía hacia que volviera a dormirme como una niña consentida.

Si no fuera por Harry y los chicos, mi depresión hubiera consumido mi alma poco a poco, gracias a ellos y a Víctor; que cada cierto tiempo (y cuando tenía tiempo) venia a visitarme al colegio.

Ya había aprendido a convivir con mis pesadillas, sabía que no era justo que yo viviera pero se lo debía a mis padres y a mis amigos. Le había dado una oportunidad al destino… hasta hoy…

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían tenido un entrenamiento de quidditch extraordinario junto con los de Slytherin, por lo que el resto de la tarde la tendría que pasar completamente sola; justo antes de la cena había recibido una carta de Víctor contándome que vendría a verme el próximo mes, cuando termine de leerla observo como Lavender me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ven chicas, como les contaba, granger sabe como manipular las situaciones – les dijo a un grupo de chicas de gryffindor que estaban junto a ella riéndose por lo bajo. – dime Hermione supongo que esa carta es de Víctor, ¿cuántas veces te has acostado con krum, usando como escusa a tus padres muertos?, porque digo, de algo sacas siempre provecho niña, ¿o me equivoco?

Al cabo de unos segundos todas las chicas soltaron una risa maquiavélica, burlándose de Hermione con tantas ganas, que todo el comedor puso su atención en la escena de las Gryffindor.

- en serio Lavender, el veneno que desprendes te ha podrido hasta el alma, hasta el olor del calamar gigante es mucho mejor que el tuyo.

- no tienes a nadie que te pueda defender en este momento Granger, ni Harry, ni Ron… ni Draco… dime, con quien te toca pasar la noche hoy ¿eh?; a ninguna de nosotras nos engañas, ojala hubieras estado en el accidente con tus padres, no sabes lo agotados que están todos con tus estupideces… por nosotros, no hubieras vuelto.

Lavender Brown sonrío de lado cuando vio que en mi rostro de Hermione se asomaban las lágrimas; no quise darle el gusto a ninguna de mis compañeras. Me levante de la mesa con el cuerpo temblando de rabia. Salí del gran comedor tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían.

- eres una estúpida Hermione… una estúpida que no debería estar aquí… - siseaba entre sollozos desesperados frente al lago. Me golpeaba la cabeza con mis manos una y otra vez hasta que reaccione… abrí repentinamente los ojos mirando el lago oscuro…

- ya no mas… nunca más… - dije al sentirme aliviada por la idea que cruzaba mi mente.

Comencé a respirar rápido y profundo, levante mí vista al cielo; no podía resistir el dolor en mi pecho, necesitaba acabar con el de una buena vez… lentamente me levante del césped con las piernas temblorosas y un tanto adormecidas por el frío.

Camine lentamente hacia la orilla del lago, dentro del habitaban mil criaturas algunas desconocidas para mí; pero no importaba; si deseaban tanto no verme… concedería ese deseo; porque las fuerzas ya me habían abandonado junto con mi alma hacia mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco fui introduciéndome en el agua, la piel se me erizo al sentir el frío de esta; no podía divisar muy bien el paisaje, pues mis ojos aun vidriosos y rojos se iban cerrando lentamente; sentía como mi conciente se iba nublando con imágenes de mis padres celebrándome cumpleaños, con la ayuda que me brindaban cuando algo no me salía a la perfección, las salidas a los parque o a hogsmade… la imagen de ellos dentro del ataúd.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al recordar el funeral y los días de soledad en los que tuve que recoger mis cosas de casa para ir a vivir con unos tíos a Escocia; ya me había introducido casi completamente, y al sentir que el suelo se acababa repentinamente comencé a hundirme en las profundidades. El pecho se apretó cuando el agua se introdujo rápidamente en mí. Vi como la superficie se distanciaba más y más, el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones se iba escapando con mi último aliento, era seguro… por fin iba a morir…

Ya mi mente no reaccionaba, mi cuerpo se adormecía completamente, iba a dejar que las aguas me hundieran para siempre en el lago, cuando sentí que algo jalaba de mi mano, como…. Como tratando de salvarme… trate de ver que era, pero mis pulmones ya no daban mas… cerré los ojos sin saber si volvería a respirar.


	2. Pensamiento de el

Discúlpenme por la demora de verdad!!!!.. pero había tenido que viajar al sur del país por lo del terremoto… prometo compensarlo con el tercer capitulo dentro de 2 dias … ojala disfruten este capitulo.. dejen post!!

**II Pensamiento de el.**

No puedo entender que alguien como ella piense en quitarse la vida. Es inaceptable…

Hace un rato había decidido ir a cenar más tarde de lo acostumbrado, Pansy y Blaise se encontraban en la sala común por lo que tendría que comer solo. Camine por los pasillos tranquilamente y antes de entrar al gran comedor algo choco contra mi haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, cuando logre estabilizarme vi como una joven de cabellos castaños corría hacia el exterior con los ojos un tanto cristalinos; me detuve en la puerta del gran comedor y observe como en la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo de chicas se retorcía en risas, todos los alumnos de las demás casas las observaban divulgando por lo bajo, cuando analice rápidamente la situación y vi un lugar vacío en la mesa de los leones, fue que me percate de su ausencia… las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de su rostro, el grupo de arpías riéndose… algo había ocurrido para que Granger saliera así del castillo.

Corrí inmediatamente hacia el exterior del colegio tratando de alcanzar a Granger por el camino. En buenos momentos se les ocurría a Potter y a Weasley tener su partido de entrenamiento… y donde estaba Pansy, ella sabía más de estas cosas que yo… y que hacía yo corriendo tras ella!! … quiero decir, que le diré cuando la encuentre… y en donde la encuentro a esta hora.

Llevaba tantas cosas en mi mente, que no me había percatado de la presencia de Granger frente al lago, detuve mi carrera al verla levantarse del suelo, ¡perfecto Draco ahora piensa en lo que dirás para levantarle el ánimo!... comencé a caminar a pasos cortos hacia ella, cuando repentinamente desapareció de mi vista… la muy estúpida se había introducido al lago y no se veía por ninguna parte; corrí tan rápido me daban las piernas y en mi desesperación por tratar de ubicarla me metí en el lago y comencé a nadar hacia las profundidades y allí la logre encontrar… Salí a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de aire y me hundí nuevamente; fui nadando hasta poder ver como se hundía lentamente en las oscuras aguas, al parecer no hacía nada para remediar la situación… ¡demonios, demonios, demonios Granger! Me repetía para mi mismo una y otra vez, ya la estaba alcanzando, estire mi mano para lograr dar con ella, pero a ratos me resbalaba al tomar por equivocación algunas algas, en verdad las aguas de ese lugar eran oscuras.

El aire se agotaba en mis pulmones, comenzaba a sentir una leve puntada de mi pecho y mis ojos comenzaban a dolerme por mantenerlos tanto tiempo abiertos… era tanta mi desesperación por volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra que, sin darme cuenta había logrado tomar la mano de Granger; la atraje hacia mi fuertemente, la abrace por la cintura para que no se hundiera mas y comencé a nadar hacia la superficie. Al llegar hasta allí, sentí gran alivio al volver a respirar con normalidad, sujete firmemente a mi compañera y con fui avanzando hacia la orilla, la recosté sobre el pasto para ver si reaccionaba…tome su pulso para ver como estaba, y mi preocupación fue creciendo cuando me percate de que este era débil y de que ella no respiraba.

¡Maldición! ... no estaba respirando y su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse, de verdad me estaba comenzando a asustar. Con ambas manos presionando su pecho comencé a hacerle respiración artificial… imposible, no resultaba… ¡¡jamás debí dejar la varita en la habitación!! … volví a intentar el método anterior mil veces, pero como no obtuve respuesta, preferí comenzar con la siguiente opción que me quedaba; así que, me incline hacia ella, posicione su cabeza lentamente frente a la mía, levante un poco su pecho para dejar un camino fácil al aire que le iba a dar, me acerque poco a poco a su rostro y le di respiración boca a boca… al rozar mis labios con los de ella, sentí todo el frío que emanaba de su cuerpo y la humedad de su boca… tarde unos segundos en separarme de ella cuando suspire aliviado al ver que comenzaba a toser descontroladamente botando el agua que había tragado.

Al ver que temblaba de frío me saque el abrigo y se lo puse en los hombros, la acomode un poco entre mis brazos y espere a que reaccionara y tomara conciencia de lo que había sucedido. No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando siento que sus brazos rodean fuertemente mi cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho; lo único que atine a hacer fue abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello.

- buen susto me diste Granger, que pensabas eh? ¿Que acaso no eres inteligente como para saber que, si no sabes nadar no deberías meterte en el lago? – con una mano levante su rostro para observar su reacción y me quede observando sus ojos durante varios minutos; hasta que decidí entablar la conversación.

- ¿qué ocurrió?

- … nada

- así que, ¿no ocurrió nada y decidiste tomar un baño lunar sola?

- …

- que ocurrió

- … no quiero hablar... me duele mucho la cabeza

- …déjame ver, donde es… - palpé el lugar que ella me indicaba, suavemente indague tras la nuca cuando sentí un liquido correr por mis dedos; dirigí mi vista a la parte trasera de su cabeza…

- ¡maldita sea Granger, estas sangrando!... como es que no te diste cuenta… ¿puedes caminar?, te acompañare a la enfermería

- no quiero, déjame sola… estoy bien aquí

- pero que dices, vamos levántate

- ¡¡que no quiero!! , solo déjame sola… yo solo… solo quiero…

- Granger, otra vez no… ¡¡por Merlín!!

Luego de que volviera a desplomarse, la tome en mis brazos fuertemente y me apresure a la enfermería. Recorrí todo el pasillo principal del primer y del segundo piso ante las miradas extrañas de algunos alumnos.

Atravesé el umbral que daba hacia la puerta de la enfermería, entre en la habitación, recosté cuidadosamente a Granger en la primera cama que encontré desocupada, cuando siento una mano posarse en mi hombro

- ¡¡Por Merlín señor Malfoy, que ha ocurrido aquí!! - Madam Pomfrey se había acercado desesperadamente a la cama donde estaba Granger y había comenzado a examinarla detenidamente

- accidentalmente se cayó al lago, logre sacarla pero se golpeo la cabeza y desde entonces no ha vuelto a abrir los ojos - Tardo unos segundos cuando se giro hacia mí y dijo

- lo siento señor Malfoy pero tendré a la señorita Granger en exanimación por unas cuantas horas, así que le pido que espere afuera por favor.

- estará bien, ¿no es así?

- aun no lo sabemos, es por eso que debo apresurarme y saber cuál es su estado

- ¡perfecto!

Salí de la habitación y me senté en la escalera más cercana a la enfermería, mire mi reloj; faltaban 20 minutos para las siete, aun quedaban tres horas y media para que Potter y los Weasley terminaran su entrenamiento y dado que mañana tenían partido contra los de Ravenclaw no saldrían de la cancha hasta finalizado el entrenamiento, tenía que avisarles de algún modo el estado en el que encontraba su amiga, así que me levante de mi lugar y alcance a un niño de segundo año que pasaba por los pasillos para que pudiera ir al campo de Quidditch y dar aviso de lo ocurrido.

En eso sale Madam Pomfrey señalándome que entrara a la enfermería, seguí a la medi-maga hacia la habitación de Granger, en donde observé un rato a la Gryffindor… y nada, al parecer seguía igual, no abría los ojos y su piel seguía tan fría y pálida como cuando la encontré.

- necesita descansar, su temperatura corporal debe restablecerse lentamente, tuvo una contusión leve en la cabeza, es por eso que perdió el conocimiento. Tenemos que estar pendientes de lo que ocurrirá durante las próximas horas.

- ¿puedo quedarme un rato con ella?

- claro señor Malfoy, cualquier cosa llámeme.

- gracias.

Me senté en el respaldo de la cama y me quede observando a Granger un momento, puse una mano sobre la de ella sintiendo el frío de su piel indagando en la mía, pensar que jamás me acerque tanto a ella como hoy, solo por el hecho de seguir prejuicios absurdos y de tener miedo a la reacción de mi padre… los años pasan y ella sigue tan angelical como la primera vez que la vi… Aun no puedo entender que alguien como ella piense en quitarse la vida. Eso es inaceptable…

- llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos Malfoy… que ha ocurrido

- es lo que a mí me encantaría saber Potter… - quite mi mano tan rápido como pude de la de ella y me puse frente a sus amigo que en ese momento habían llegado. - … la encontré cerca del lago y ya estaba así.

- y como esta, que tiene, ¿ya ha despertado? – Weasley como siempre tan estupido y nervioso.

- ella va a estar bien, tuvo una contusión en la cabeza, pero se repondrá.

- gracias Malfoy por ayudarla, de verdad – Potter había estirado la mano frente a mí, y yo la estreche como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- no fue nada Potter… ¿bien, ustedes estarán aquí? – Y los dos asintieron inmediatamente – si es así, me marcho… iré a buscar a Pansy y a Blaise, le informare de lo que ha ocurrido.

- no te preocupes, cuando recibimos tu mensaje Ginny corrió a informarle a Pansy que Hermione estaba aquí, ahora mismo los tres deben estar viniendo para acá.

- de todas formas me marcho, ella ya esta en buenas manos. Cuando lleguen los chicos díganles que los estaré esperando en la sala de Slytherin.

Me despedí cordialmente de los dos, di media vuelta y emprendí el camino a mi casa. Me hubiera gustado estar un rato más con ella, pero la sola presencia de Weasley me enfurecía. Como podía ser que el tuviera mas oportunidades de estar con Granger que yo, como podía ser que ella le brindara mas tiempo a el…como podía ser que un año atrás derramara lagrimas por el… como podía el tener mas valor que yo para estar con ella.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, busque en el sillón más recóndito del lugar, puse las manos tras mi cabeza y me recosté en el, pensando en que debió haber sucedido como para que ella pensara en matarse. Era cierto que sus estados de ánimo últimamente eran muy cambiantes, pero jamás había llegado a este punto.

"_algo tiene que ver Lavender en todo este asunto… algo de su asquerosa boca tuvo que dañar demasiado a Granger para que saliera así del castillo…"_

El sol de la mañana hacia entrada por las ventanas de la sala anunciando que otra mañana había llegado. Había pensado tanto en el asunto de Lavender – Granger que el sueño me derroto quedándome dormido en el sofá con la ropa sucia y húmeda. Me puse de frente al techo estirando mis brazos lo mas que pude, mire mi reloj de muñeca el que indicaba quince minutos para las siete, aun era temprano. Di un pequeño bostezo y me senté en el sillón alisando un poco la camisa y posicionando mi corbata.

- ¿no solo te basta con dormir de vez en cuando en los sillones, si no que ahora lo haces mojado? – levante mi cabeza y observe como Pansy me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- de segur pescaras un resfriado Draco… ¿aun sigues soñoliento?

- digamos que no dormí bien – le dije pasándome una mano por el cabello desordenado.

- como piensas dormir bien estando en un sillón… tu no cambias

- ¿y Blaise?

- buscando algo… ¿sabes lo que ha ocurrido con Hermione? – me pregunto cuando se sentaba al lado mío.

- fui yo quien la encontró en el lago…

- eso lo se, lo que quiero decir es que si sabes lo del gran comedor.

- no… y me gustaría saberlo

- Lavender otra vez… - la mire a los ojos y pude observar como estos brillaban; no de alegría o algo así… yo conocía perfectamente a Pansy como para saber que algo tramaba. – pero ahora no se salva cariño… esta vez no lo hará. – hizo ademán de irse cuando le detuve por el brazo.

- ¿que hizo ahora esa arpía?

- Draco, me extraña de ti… piensa, ¿Qué es lo que mas deprime a Hermione últimamente?... no tuvo suficiente con sacarle a sus padres, si no que también la trato de cualquiera y de manipuladora frente a todos y no se que mas… Lavender no sabe en lo que se ha metido esta vez…

- ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

Se acerco a mi oído y en un susurro me dijo

- digamos que… le advertiré que con amigos y cercanos de Pansy nadie se mete…

Se aparto de mí y lentamente salio del salón tarareando una canción de cuna. Me quede pensando un momento en lo que podía estar tramando Pansy, pero desistí, pues… ya ni modo, no iba a detenerla por algo que yo también hubiera hecho.

Fui a mi habitación saque de los cajones un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, entre al baño, tome una breve ducha para desperezarme y me vestí. Tire mi cabello hacia atrás con las manos dejando unos mechones caer por mi frente, arremangue las mangas de mi camisa dejando el ultimo botón del cuello desabrochado, tome una chaqueta negra y salí camino a desayunar.


	3. Nota

Al fin podre tener tiempo de subir y terminar esta historia...

disculpen por los meses que pase sin actualizar, pero este año ha sido muy agitado... entre mi egreso de la carrera, la practica profesional entre otros... al fin, al fin podre subir capítulos.

Ojala no se hayan olvidado de esta historia y quieran disfrutar de su continuidad.

Mañana a primera hora subiré el tercer capitulo.

Gracias y disculpen la demora.


	4. Cambios Repentinos

**Disclaimer. Los personjes no me pertenecen sino a JKR**

Seis días habían pasado desde que Draco había llevado a la enfermería a Hermione; tres días habían pasado desde que ella logro reaccionar y abrir los ojos.

Todos comentaban lo sucedido en la cena de hace seis días, la mayoría murmuraba por los pasillos cosas tan audibles como el sonar de una campana.

Un día había pasado desde que Lavender salio llorando de la clase de pociones vomitando un liquido verdoso y un poco espeso por la boca.

"_Veamos si mañana cuando den de alta a Hermione, le quedan ganas de meterse en lo que no le conviene", _habíasusurrado Pansy a Draco cuando la clase finalizaba.

Habían pasado ya seis días desde el incidente en el lago y por fin había llegado la primera salida que tendrían a hogsmeade.

-Harry, Ron si no se apuran me ire sin ustedes

-Tranquila Ginny, Hermione no sale de la enfermería hasta dentro de una hora.

-ya, pero quiero estar en la sala común cuando ella llegue par de glotones

-Ginny! Llegamos hace 20 minutos y aun no he probado la tarta, ¿verdad Harry?

-no me metas en esto, yo ya termine mi desayuno -decía Harry levantando las manos en símbolo se inocencia.

-Ron tu nunca cambias-declaro la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

-que quieres que haga!, tengo hambre...

-Ginny dejalo desayunar en paz es sábado.

-Hermione!-gritaron Harry y Ginny al ver a su amiga aparecer en el gran salón corriendo a su encuentro.

-Chicos ya estoy bien, lamento haberlos preocupado...ya me siento mejor. -decía la castaña sonriendo a sus amigos que la abrazaban calidamente.

-Venga Hermione, debes desayunar para que vayamos juntos a hogsmeade – le dijo Ron con un trozo de tarta en una mano y con la otra saludando a su amiga.

-no te preocupes Ron, desayune en la enfermería... además debo hacer algo antes de salir con ustedes, espérenme en la sala común chicos no tardo.

-pero Herm, te acompaño

-no te preocupes Ginny

-pero...-la pelirroja no logro terminar la frase ya que en ese momento veía como Hermione salia corriendo del gran salón.

Corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo esquivando a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino,algunos se daban vuelta para mirarla pero ella seguía su camino.

Llego a las afueras de Hogwarts deteniéndose un momento para observar de lejos lo que la rodeaba, poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho y noto que su respirar era demasiado agitado, trato de calmarse y comenzó a caminar a paso lento en dirección al lago.

Al llegar frente a este apoyo su cuerpo frente a un árbol cercano dejándose caer lentamente sobre el pasto.

Comenzó a recordar las palabras de Lavender y las burlas de todo el año, recuerdo tras recuerdo inundaban su mente, colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía normalmente, el dolor y la tristeza no llegaban por mas doloroso que fuera recordar.

Escondió su rostro entre las piernas cerrando sus ojos; no entendía porque de un día para otro su tristeza y angustia se habían ido.

- si Potter y Weasley te ven aquí sola creerán que te has vuelto en una masoquista compulsiva Granger.

- Malfoy, que haces aquí.

- Solo me aseguro de que no quieras tomar otro baño en el lago -dijo Draco sentandose al lado de la chica.

Hermione levanto la vista observándolo detenidamente.

- Gracias... supongo

-no tienes nada que agradecer Granger, era lo menos que podía hacer. Si quieres agradecele a Pansy y a Blaise que con lo que le han hecho a Lavender... digamos que no volverá a molestar durante mucho tiempo.

Los dos muchacho quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que Draco se puso frente a la chica observándola detenidamente, se acerco a ella con cuidado e instantáneamente la abrazo fuertemente.

-Granger, eres fuerte y astuta, eso lo sabes mas que nadie... no dejes que nada te afecte.

Hermione al sentir el abrazo de Draco no supo como reaccionar, era la primera vez que el chico le expresaba cariño y no entendía el porque... tan repentino y espontáneo, pero a la vez confortante, no sabia el porque pero en su abrazo se sentía tranquila, cómoda y protegida.

Draco se sorprendió al sentir que Hermione, luego de un rato correspondió el abrazo.

- no te preocupes Draco, ya no me siento sola ni angustiada... y si debo agradecerte pues sin tu ayuda esa noche no estaría aquí.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer Hermione, desde que la guerra termino me he sentido en deuda contigo, se que fuiste la primera en decir que merecía otra oportunidad y si no fuera por ti, se que muchos me hubieran dado la espalda como mis padres... nadie me enseño como dar las gracias o como debería disculparme, es por eso que no sabia como acercarme a ti...

se alejo un poco de ella para poder observala a los ojos, acaricio su mejilla suavemente para luego depositar un delicado beso sobre su frente.

- Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias Hermione, gracias por confiar en mi.

- ...Draco yo... no se que decir.

- no digas nada, solo permiteme conocerte, dejame ser parte de tu vida... solo dejame protegerte también como lo hacen Potter o Weasley.

**Disculpen mi tardanza, de verdad disculpen, pero entre mi informe de practica, mi pega y el deporte... sorry de verdad!**

**Ojala les guste este pequeño capítulo, quise dejarlo hasta esta parte pues asi le encuentro sentido al proximo capitulo :P ... volvere lo antes posible...**

**se les agradece demasiado por leer =)**


End file.
